Misguided
by AliCity
Summary: "The leaves rustled as the wind gave its soft blow. The stars were scattered at the velvet sky, shining brightly with the moon. Everything was perfect. The sweet music of their heartbeat. The easy sound of their breathing. The rhythm of their bodies as they melt as one. For one moment, nothing mattered but them." Rated T for language. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1 A Light Start

**Chapter 1 **

**A Light Start**

While searching for supplies, the convoy caught sight of a clothing store so they decided to do a stopover. Actually, it was Kmart who insisted, saying it's time for everyone to grab a new pair of clothes. Claire gave in; thinking that a little bit of shopping will at least ease the pain of their hungry stomachs. It has been a week since their stocks started to run out so everyone was trying to save what was left in their supplies until they find a grocery store or any the like. After checking the whole place out, they let the survivors in with Kmart on the lead. Chris and the other boys stayed outside as lookouts.

"Hey, why do we have to stay outside? Shopping isn't only for girls!" LJ complained.

"You can go in, LJ." Claire said, smiling.

"Thanks Claire. You rock!" LJ winked. "See yah boys, later."

"How about the four of you?" Claire asked, pertaining to Chris, Chase, Otto and Mikee.

"We're fine." Chris answered.

After a while, the people started to go out of the store. Claire and Alice smiled upon seeing the happiness on everyone's face. Shortly, Kmart followed wearing shades, pushing a shopping a cart full of clothes and accessories. She head directly to the Hummer and unload the stuffs she "shopped".

Kmart was about to go back in when she noticed the two ladies. She immediately run in front of them, took her shades off, raised an eyebrow and scanned the two from head to toe.

"What?" the ladies said in unison, after looking at each other.

The young girl sighed then all of a sudden, started running towards the store, leaving Alice and Claire in confusion.

"What is up with her?" Alice uttered.

"I don't know. I guess she's just too happy?" Claire replied with a puzzled smile.

Then in an instant, Kmart reappeared, now accompanied by Betty. The two looked at each other and gave Alice and Claire a naughty smile.

"I don't like the look of this." Claire muttered.

"Will you come inside? Pleeeeease!" Kmart begged.

"And why?" Claire asked.

"Duh! Everyone in the convoy has their new clothes, except for you two. Look! Even the boys did a little bit of shopping."

Claire looked at the four boys, Chris, Otto, Chase, and Mikee wearing a new pair of clothes.

"I thought you boys were fine out there?"

The boys just gave her a smile.

"Okay, I get your point Kmart. but I'm definitely fine with my clothes. And besides-."

"Boys!" Betty interrupted.

Without a warning, Chris immediately carried her sister.

"Hey! What's this for? Put me down!"

"Sorry Claire. Get her in, Chris. Betty, go with them." Kmart ordered.

Just as Claire, Chris and Betty got off the scene, the three boys started to circle around Alice.

"I didn't say I'm not coming." Alice smirked.

"Good. Then let's go." Kmart exclaimed.

After a couple of minutes of shouting and debating, Kmart and the rest finally came out.

"So, where are "The Tough Girls"?" LJ joked.

LJ dropped his jaw when he finally saw the two girls in their new outfits.

"Whoa! Who let the sluts out of the slutty house?" LJ shouted.

"I prefer to take that as a compliment." Alice said and everyone laughed.

Everyone went back to their places with happiness. In no time, they were out on the road again. They were able to find a small store and took a couple of goodies enough to last for a number of days. And just before the sun set, they found a safe place to camp for the night.

Kmart wore a big smile the whole day because of her victory over the two strongest women in the team. Claire noticed her unusual smile.

"Hey you, what's up with that smile?" Claire asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kmart simpered.

"You think you'll get away with what you did earlier, huh?"

"Oh, Claire! Please don't get mad." Kmart pleaded.

"You did a great job, kid." Claire said smiling. "Thanks."

"Oh you are more than welcome Claire!"

Kmart ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Actually, it wasn't a hard job to turn the both of you into awesome ladies. You two are naturally beautiful, let's just say….. I added a little fire." Kmart continued proudly.

"Whatever, Resident Fashionista. I'm gonna go and check the others."

"Sure, gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Hot Chick!"

"I know."

"Exquisite! Charming! Alluring! Captivating!"

"Hey! Enough!"

"Sorry, lovely…Ooopps!"

"You! Come here!"

Claire started running back to Kmart while the little kid also began to run screaming how fascinating the leader looks like. The whole convoy was on a light mood. No one was talking about the infection the supply shortage. Nothing but good vibes…well, at least for now.


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Move

**Chapter 2**

**The Big Move**

"Claire, I'm hungry." Kmart complained.

It was like the hundredth gasoline station they turned upside down for food and all they were able to get were just a couple of canned goods. Fortunately, the gasoline station has a large freezer full of drinks.

"Here, take this." Claire handed Kmart the last of the canned goods.

The leader went back to Chris who was about to turn the big freezer down.

"Need help?"

"No, thanks. I got this." Chris boasted.

"Really, huh?"

"Watch and learn."

Chris took out a hammer and hit the lock once, twice, thrice but nothing happened. Claire laughed while watching her brother gets frustrated.

"Tough lock." Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah right. Tough luck, bro."

"Shut up Claire."

Alice noticed the two having fun so she decided to approach them.

"Hey, what's all the fun? You need help there?"

"I got this covered, girls. Just relax."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

The two ladies watched as Chris tried to beat up the lock. Finally, he gave up.

"Can I try?" Alice asked.

"All yours. But I'm telling you, that is one tough lock."

Chris handed the hammer to Alice. With one full swing from the blonde, the lock dropped on the ground together with the shattered glasses from the door of the large freezer.

"Oh, sorry." Alice apologized.

The two Redfield's jaws dropped upon seeing the lock droped on the ground.

"Uhhmm, I think you were hitting the wrong spot Chris. Here, take this, you look tired." Alice said and handed a bottle of soda to him.

"Thanks." Chris responded, still looking at the lock.

Claire petted his brother on the back while trying to stop herself from laughing. The redhead stood up and headed to the vans to tell the people about the drinks.

While everyone is enjoying their drinks, Claire decided to talk to Alice.

"Can I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I think we already swept the entire city, including the supplies."

"Are you thinking of hitting the major cities?"

"I don't know, but we have no choice. I can't let this people die here. We've come so far."

"Then, let's do it." Alice said smiling.

Claire was surprised with Alice's quick response.

"Do you think it's the right decision?"

"I'm not good in making smart decisions, Claire. If there is someone who knows what's best for this convoy, it's you. No matter what decision you make, we'll always be here to support you."

"Thanks Alice."

"You can still think of it."

"No. I made up my mind."

The leader suddenly started walking back to the convoy. She called the attention of everyone.

"Uhm. As you all know, we are totally running out of supplies. We've already turned the whole town upside down and so, I have to make a pretty hard decision. The reason why we are surviving this whole world overwhelmed by the undead, is because we are avoiding the major cities. But this time, we're taking the risk. I just can't let each one of you die here, without doing anything."

Claire closed her eyes and waited for violent reactions. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you we're here to support you." Alice smiled at Claire.

The leader looked at the people she was protecting all the time. They were all smiling, cheering, saying they can do it. Tears suddenly poured down her cheeks.

"So, when are we planning to hit the road?" Chris asked.

"As soon as you get your ass ready for this is gonna be one hell of a trip." Claire responded.

"Sounds good." Alice grinned.


	3. Chapter 3 MixedUp

**Chapter 3**

**Mixed-Up**

Everyone was tired preparing the whole convoy for the big move. Otto and Mikee worked on keeping the grills attached to the windows of each van secured while Chase made sure they were all full tank. Chris and LJ also checked the engines and tires of the vans. Betty and Kmart took charge of getting the med kits ready while Alice and Claire prepared the weapons.

The whole convoy took a rest early to save their energy. Meanwhile, Claire couldn't sleep so she decided to go out of the Hummer. She was surprised when she saw Alice by the bonfire.

"Hey, can't sleep?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same." Claire sighed.

"What's bothering you?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"I thought you're sure about this?"

"I am. I just can't help but think what will happen….if we fail. These people, they trust me with their lives."

"Why? Are you planning of letting them down?"

"No! Of course not."

"When you made that decision, those people supported you. Everybody knows what danger is out there. But did you hear anyone questioned you and your decision?"

"No."

"It is because they were thinking that for the past few years of letting you take the lead, not only in your convoy but in their lives, you never let them down. I don't know about you, but when I looked at those people, I don't see any doubt. You still have until tomorrow to think about everything, Claire."

Alice went inside the Hummer, leaving the leader alone…thinking.

The next day, Alice was awaken by Kmart's shake.

"Alice, where is Claire?" the blonde went out and saw Chris and the others in a small commotion.

"What happened here?" Alice broke in.

"We can't find Claire." Chris answered.

"We already searched the entire place." Chase added.

"Did she leave us?" Kmart suddenly appeared.

"No, of course not. She's just out there thinking. Let's wait until the sun rises." Alice answered.

"Right. Claire would never leave us." Mikee said.

Alice and the rest decided to go back to their places and wait.

"Go back to sleep Kmart."

"Where did Claire go?"

"Hmm. Maybe she needs some time alone."

"Why? Is something bothering her?"

"She just needs to think things over, Kmart."

"She's okay, right?"

"Yes. Now go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when she comes back." Alice promised.

Kmart finally fell back to sleep, while Alice and the rest stayed up. Time flew fast and the sun started to rise. The people were also waking up one by one. Chris freaked out as everyone asked where Claire is, so he went to Alice.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked.

"We wait."

"The people were asking about Claire. The plan was when the sun rises."

"I know."

"Where the hell is she!" Kmart suddenly woke up.

"Claire? Is she back?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

"Where is she?" Kmart started to cry.

"Hey, hey. She's fine, don't worry. We just have to wait for her."

"I'm gonna go look for her." Chris interrupted. Alice nodded.

Hours passed and Chris was back…still no Claire. Alice decided not to tell people about what is happening.

"I think we have to tell everyone its over." Chris muttered.

"Over?"

"Claire is nowhere to be found. I think we have to abandon the plan."

"No, we still have time."

Alice is certain that the leader will make the right decision that's why she's not giving up. At the same time, she can still see the hope on everyone's face.

Meanwhile, Kmart stayed with Betty and LJ while waiting for the redhead. "Do you think Claire has a problem?" Kmart asked.

"Hmm. Well, you see, being a leader is one tough job. You have to organize everything, decide what's good for the whole team. Maybe she just wants to think about everything and make sure the plan will work." Betty answered.

"And who knows. Maybe in just a few seconds, you will hear an engine start and there it is, Claire in her Hummer, ready to take over another city." LJ joked.

Suddenly, they heard the engine start. Kmart, Betty and LJ looked at each other.

"Claire?" the three said chorus.

Everyone immediately went to the Hummer.

"Are you ready for the fight of your lives?" Claire said, smiling. "Sorry I'm late." Alice and the rest smiled. Kmart rushed inside the Hummer and hugged Claire.

"So, let's go?" Claire asked again.

The whole convoy cheered and went back to their places. Alice went inside the Hummer.

"Ready Chris?"

"Ready." Chris answered.

"You Chase?"

"Locked and loaded."

"Betty?"

"Can't wait any longer."

"Mikee?"

"All set."

"Otto?"

"Come on."

"Alice?" Claire looked at the blonde.

"Let's do this." Alice said, smiling.

"Great. Buckle up everyone."

In no time, they were back in the road again.

"It's nice to see the tough leader back." Alice said.

"Thanks."

"By the way, where have you been?"

"Uhm, I'm really sorry. I was actually inside the gasoline station's restroom."

"What? The whole time? What did you there? Sleep?" Kmart joked.

"Uhmm…."

"I can't believe you Claire!"

"Well, I was up all night. I didn't notice I had fallen asleep."

"You're insane."

"Hey!"

"Joking. At least you're back. AND! You have the energy, right Alice?"

"Right."

"So, let's just forget about the "where I've been" part, okay?"

"Hmmm sure. Only if you swear you'll do whatever I want."

"Blackmail huh? Try again next time, kid."

"Okay. I wonder what they will say when they find out."

"Kmart!"

"I just missed you Claire. Don't do that again, okay? Or else I will tell them everything."

The redhead smiled. "Never again."

Alice smiled upon seeing everything fine, but on the other side of her mind was floating, wondering what's waiting for them out there…or worst…who.


	4. Chapter 4 The Who

**Chapter 4 **

**The Who**

"Claire…" Alice muttered.

"I know…looks like a shower party is about to welcome us."

The sky slowly turned into gray as the clouds started to build up.

"What will we do, Claire?" Kmart asked.

"We have to move faster. Let's stay in the first establishment we can find. Looks like this will be no simple rain."

"Let's inform the others." Alice nodded.

In no time, the convoy was already in the city. The streets were clear. No signs of any survivors or the undead.

"Is Umbrella doing a clearing operation?" Claire asked.

"What for? The whole world is already overwhelmed by the infection. And if they do, it is certainly because they're planning on something." Alice answered.

"Well, one thing's for sure. Something's wrong here."

The team continued searching for a place they could stay in but every building they find was locked up. The odd thing is they were sealed on the outside.

"I'm starting to love this place. Very quiet." Kmart said.

"Too quiet." Alice uttered.

"Yeah. This place is so quiet, my mind starts to fill my thoughts with the sound of those bitches." Claire added.

Suddenly, Alice began to understand everything.

"Stop!" Alice screamed.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Stop the car!"

Claire immediately hit the break. Alice got out of the Hummer and stood in front of a building. Claire and the others followed.

"What's happening?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Let's wait for her." Claire answered.

Everyone watched as Alice analyze every building near them. Finally, she joined the others.

"What's wrong Alice?" Kmart asked.

"You saw all those buildings that are sealed on the outside? It has a purpose. The zombies are not gone. They are trapped in every building of this city. It's not your mind who's doing all the sound Claire. You really are hearing them." Alice explained.

"Trapping those bitches? Brilliant idea." Betty exclaimed.

"But the question is who did that brilliant idea?" – Claire

"Yeah. And that's what we have to find out." – Alice

"I think I know where we could find them." Kmart pointed to the mall.

Everyone looked at the mall. On the walls of the mall are sign/note written with paint saying "SAFE HOUSE."

"Safe house?" Chase read the sign. "You believe that?"

"I don't know. It could be a safe house." Claire said.

"Or a trap." – Alice

"Let's find out." – Chris

"Chase, Otto, Mikee, Alice stay here and take care of the others. Be alert. Kmart stay with Betty. Chris, LJ let's go." Claire ordered.

"Be safe." – Kmart

Alice and the others were left as the three went to the mall. It started to become darker as the clouds continued to build up. Alice could hear the roars of the undead. She was alerted when she heard something dropped to the ground so she decided to check where the sound came from.

"Alice where are you going?" Kmart asked.

"I'm just gonna check something. Lock the doors. Seal everything and stay alert. Wait for Claire and the others."

"How about you?"

"I'll be back."

Meanwhile, Claire, LJ and Chris are already near the mall.

"I want a search line, but keep it tight." Claire whispered. Chris and LJ nodded. Claire took charge of the back entrance, while Chris went to the parking space. LJ went straight to the main entrance when he saw no guards.

"This will be the nicest safe house, if ever." LJ said while looking in the stores inside the mall. He froze when he saw a jewelry store. He immediately went inside and grabbed a couple of pieces.

"I love this place." LJ exclaimed in a very low voice.

His happiness stopped when he heard someone at his back reload a gun.

"Uh-oh." LJ immediately put everything back and raised his both hands.

"I'm just looking at them. Well, and trying them on. But I have no plans of stealing them, I swear."

Those are actually looks good on you." A familiar voice said.

"Chris?"

LJ looked at his back and saw Chris smiling with another guy who was trying so hard to stop himself from laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"Well, the order was to check the whole place and not to do a little bit of shopping."

"I tried to resist."

"By the way, this is JD."

"He's from Umbrella?"

"That was before they left us here to die. Now, we're against them." JD answered.

"Great! I'm LJ." LJ shook hands with JD then went back to the jewelries.

Meanwhile, Claire checked the back part of the mall and saw that the door is clear. She was about to open the back door when she felt something.

"Drop the gun, girl."

Claire looked at her back and saw a girl in a black army suit with the logo of Umbrella, aiming a gun at her. She dropped her gun.

"Kick it away." Claire did what the girl said. The girl was about to pick the gun up when Claire kicked her hands. The girl dropped her gun. The redhead immediately flung at the back of the girl. They both dropped on the ground, grabbing each other's hair.

"What are you doing here? What are your plans?" Claire shouted.

"Get off me! Bitch!"

"So you were saying a while ago that you're a team. Where are the others?"

"There are only five of us. The others are scattered around the place. We've been watching you since you entered this city. We are actually waiting for you." JD said.

"We came from a smaller city and eventually the supplies there didn't last so we have to try for another city." Chris explained.

"I understand. We are also trying to protect survivors like your convoy."

"Your idea of trapping those zombies is actually great."

"We tried it to help those who will enter this city. Fortunately, it's working. So where is your team?"

"I almost forgot. Hey, where's Claire?" Chris asked LJ.

Suddenly, they heard Claire screaming.

"That was Claire! LJ go back to the convoy and bring them here." LJ hurriedly went back to the convoy as JD and Chris went looking for Claire.

Chris and JD were surprised when they found the two on a catfight.

"Girls…" Chris and JD said in unison.

"Chris! Help me! She's from Umbrella." Claire screamed when she saw her brother.

"JD! Get this bitch off me before I kill her!"

The two boys grabbed the girls and stopped them from fighting. The girls finally gained their composure and fixed themselves.

"She's from Umbrella Chris."

"We're not working for Umbrella anymore." JD responded. "We're here to protect and help survivors. Just like your convoy."

"You trusted him immediately?" Claire said, still with a loud voice.

"Yeah, I saw the other people they're protecting inside. LJ and the convoy are on their way here."

"Don't worry Ma'am. You can trust us." Claire didn't answer. She grabbed her gun and walked out. Chris followed her.

On the other hand, the noises made by the undead are growing louder and louder as Alice continued to walk. Finally, she found where the noise was coming. In an old gymnasium, she saw a couple of wood that was used to lock the door on the ground.

Suddenly, the rain started to pour. Alice looked for something that can still block the door in case it breaks down, but found nothing.

Claire and Chris were waiting at the main entrance of the mall when the others arrived. JD let the survivors in and led them to the others.

"Claire! Oh…what happened to you? You look like you got into a catfight!" Kmart said.

Chris started to laugh and Claire gave him a sharp look.

"Where's Alice?" Claire asked.

"She went somewhere. She told me she's gonna come back."

"What?"

Suddenly they heard gunshots.

"What was that?" Claire shouted.

"Get in the mall!" JD exclaimed.

Everyone ran inside the mall, the boys immediately locked all the entrance to the mall.

"Wait! Our friend is still out there!" Claire said.

"We'll save her. But first let's check what's happening there." JD responded. Claire followed JD in a computer room.

"Kaplan this is Claire, Claire he's Kaplan. What happened?"

"I don't know. I can't see clearly. It's raining and the fog is starting to form near our camera. The location is in the old gymnasium."

"Damn! I knew it! Rain let's go."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, stay here."

"I insist."

JD saw that Claire is definite in coming so he let her come. Chris also followed them.

The door finally broke down and a horde of undead scattered down the street. Alice thought of throwing a grenade inside the gymnasium before the door breaks down but realized that her grenade can cause a great explosion. It might damage the other buildings. She also planned of making molotovs using all the flammable products she found in a small drug store but the rain continued to pour harder. So she just decided to use her coin bullets to kill the zombies. Another thing is she's having trouble in thinking where she could lead the zombie because she's not sure if the convoy is already in the mall or still waiting out there. Fortunately, Claire and Chris arrived.

"Claire!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, where are the others?"

"Inside the mall. It already is a safe house."

"Good. The door broke down and…."

"We know." suddenly JD and Rain appeared.

"You already found your friend?" JD asked while shooting at the zombies.

"Yeah, Alice he's…"

"JD?"

"Alice?" – Rain

JD looked and saw Alice.

"You're alive…" –JD

"You know each other?" Claire asked.

"Guys we have to move!" – Chris

"Is there a place here that is wide...a football track? Somewhere there are no buildings?" Alice asked.

"There is... a couple of blocks away from the mall. Why?" Rain answered.

"Let's bring those bitches there."

JD got on his motorbike with Alice. The sound of the engine caught the attention of the undead. In no time, the zombies are already following the two. Claire, Chris and Rain also followed using another route after a while.

Alice was panting to trap all the infected inside the track and use her grenade to kill them. Shortly, they are already near the track. JD drove faster as the horde started to run for them. They got in using the main gate. When they were already near the back gate, Alice took out her grenade. Just when she was about to pull the pin, the blonde saw the same kind of grenade floating over them and landed to the horde. After a few seconds, the grenade exploded.

The explosion didn't just bring all the infected back to death but also devastated the whole track. but what really bothered the blonde is who threw the grenade so she immediately look around after the explosion. In a short while, Claire, Chris, and Rain finally arrived. The redhead was about to approach Alice but stopped when she noticed that the blonde was frozen in her place, looking at a guy in an Umbrella soldier suit with a name printed at the back which reads… "OLIVERA."


	5. Chapter 5 Past, Present, Future

**Chapter 5**

**Past, Present, Future**

_"The leaves rustled as the wind gave its soft blow. The stars were scattered at the velvet sky, shining brightly with the moon. Everything was perfect. The sweet music of their heartbeat. The easy sound of their breathing. The rhythm of their bodies as they melt as one. For one moment, nothing mattered but them."_

Alice's mind drifted back to the past. From the moment she first laid eyes on him and knew he was the one, to the days when they start to build dreams together, up to the point when he left her hanging with a broken heart.

"Where are the others?" the blonde asked.

"Inside the mall…Alice, are you okay?" Claire replied.

"I'll meet you there…"

"Wait…" the Umbrella soldier broke in.

Alice gave him a sharp look, ignored what he said and continued to walk away. Claire noticed the sudden change in Alice's mood. What's with the new guy that made her act that way?

Shortly, the others decided to go back to the mall. Kmart was waiting outside.

"Claire!"

"Hey. You saw Alice?"

"Yeah, what happened? She doesn't look that happy…"

"I'm also trying to figure that out. Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. But I saw her went inside."

"Oh okay. C'mon let's go inside. It's getting colder out here."

The two went inside and saw the others gathering together. Except Alice.

"Hey. Come here. I'll introduce to your convoy to everyone." JD announced.

"Hey listen, everyone. This is Claire Redfield, the leader of the convoy that arrived. Like us, she aims to save people from the undead. They will be staying here with us."

The survivors approached the redhead and shook hands with her. Soon, everyone was already getting along with each other. JD continued to introduce Claire and her convoy to everyone.

"Remember her? Her name is Rain, member of Umbrellas commando unit like me."

Claire eyed Rain from head to foot.

"Problem?" Rain asked.

Feeling the tension between the two girls, JD broke in.

"Anyway! Kaplan introduce yourself." JD continued.

"Hi, I'm Chad Kaplan, computer technician of the commando unit."

"Computer problems? Kaplan is the answer."

Claire smiled.

"And last but no the least, meet Carlos Olivera, a member of the Alpha Squad within the Delta Platoon and Heavy Weapons specialist of the Umbrella."

"Former." Carlos added, smiling.

"You work for Umbrella? So you and Alice are also comrades."

Carlos's smile faded.

"Yeah, we were once team mates."

"I see."

"So, it's your turn." JD said.

"Right. Guys introduce yourselves."

Nobody volunteered to go first, so Kmart started.

"Hi, I'm Kmart."

"Nice name you got." Rain responded.

"I got it from the place where they found me. I decided to use it as my name since everyone I know back then already died."

"Life sucks."

"But I'm fine now. I got Claire and the others."

Rain decided that it's her turn now to eye the redhead from head to toe.

"Hm. "

Claire raised an eyebrow.

"So who's next?" Kmart exclaimed.

"Uhm, my name is Mikey. I'm in charge with the communication system, radioing for any survivors and activating the perimeter."

"You sound like Kaplan." JD analysed.

"Yeah, we sort of do the same thing."

Shortly, the convoy already finished introducing their selves and after a few minutes of chatting, they finally went back to their own businesses.

After checking everything out, Claire decided to go look for Alice. She searched the entire mall but found no Alice. She was already losing hope when she thought of the rooftop. Hurriedly, the redhead ran up to the top of the mall. And she wasn't wrong, Alice was there. She cleared her throat to catch the blonde's attention. Alice just looked at her then resumed thinking.

"Hey. You can tell me everything."

"I'm fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

The blonde didn't respond."

"The guy… Who is he?"

Alice looked at Claire. Tears starting to form in her eyes. Claire was about to move closer to her when they heard the door opened. Carlos.

"I think I should go now…" Claire muttered then headed to the door.

"No. Wait. I'm coming with you."

Claire waited by the door but when Alice got closer, Carlos grabbed her arms.

"Let go."

"Please… Let's talk."

"I repeat. Let go."

Carlos finally let Alice go after a few seconds of eye-to-eye contact. Alice immediately went down, followed by Claire, leaving Carlos alone… thinking of what happened before, what's happening now and what will happen to Alice and him. Them.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Party

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome Party**

The survivors find their own cozy spots inside the mall. The former Umbrella soldiers decided to make a small welcome party for the new comers. They started to gather in the food court.

"Welcome party, huh? Thanks" Claire said.

"Well, it's been a long time since we saw other people, alive. Learning that there are still survivors out there somewhat lifts our spirits up. It makes us feel there's still hope. So your arrival is really something that should be celebrated." JD replied.

"We also feel the same."

"So, welcome to the team."

JD and Claire made a toast. Claire was startled when Rain suddenly appeared.

"Jumpy?"

"What is it, Rain?" JD asked.

"I'm taking over the computer room. I really don't support this whole celebration thing. Keep your earphones on."

"Alright."

Soon, the two were left again.

"Sorry for her attitude. She's a little bit snappy but she's great." JD apologized.

"Don't worry. I understand girls." Claire answered, smiling.

Claire took a sip from her drink then scanned the place. Kmart was chatting with a bunch of kids. LJ and Betty were flirting with each other. Chris, Chase and Otto were having a couple of drinks. Mikey was having computer lessons with Kaplan. Everyone seems to be enjoying, except Alice who's standing on one corner accompanied by a couple of drinks.

"Hey. What's up with Alice and Carlos?" Claire finally asked.

"Well, all I know is they were once Umbrella's top agents. They were team mates."

"And?"

"And… that's it."

"No relationships?"

"If there's any, it's far behind from what I'm suppose to know, am I right?"

Claire wasn't satisfied with JD's answer. She can feel something between the two. Suddenly, she noticed Carlos walk towards Alice.

"Leave." Alice muttered.

"That's enough. You had enough for this night." Carlos opposed.

"Mind your own business."

"Give me that."

Carlos took the bottle of wine from Alice's hand. The blonde didn't try to take it back. Instead, she began to walk away.

Meanwhile, Rain is starting to get sleepy inside the computer room when she noticed the tension in the food court.

"Finally, a dose of entertainment." Rain uttered.

Suddenly, she heard a sound of a helicopter. She immediately looked at every monitor but found nothing.

BOOOM!

Rain almost fell from her chair when she heard the sound. Then through the monitor, she saw a big container in front of the mall.

"JD…!"

She decided to alert JD through his earphones but it wasn't on.

"Damn. I told you to keep it on!" Rain exclaimed.

She also tried to ring everyone by using the mall's paging system but it won't work.

"Fuck!"

Alice was about to walk out of the food court when they heard the helicopter sound. Everyone was alerted when a loud explosion followed. JD immediately run to the computer room with Claire, Mikey and Kaplan. Chris and the other's began to lead the survivors in one place. Alice and Carlos went to the main entrance of the mall.

"What the fuck…" Carlos muttered.

After a couple of minutes, the team finally went outside to check the container van.

"What the hell is this?" Chase said.

"Rain, what did you from the computer room?" JD asked.

"Nothing. I just heard the sound of a helicopter then boom. There it is."

"I wonder what's inside…" LJ muttered as his imaginations go wild.

"There's only one way to find out." Chris said.

Claire got inside her Hummer with Chris. Otto and Chase were about to attach the chain from the back part of the Hummer to the container when Alice blocked them.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Wait."

Alice went closer to the container and studied it.

"Get back! Go! Move!" the blonde shouted.

They were about to run back inside the mall when then container suddenly opened. An army of advanced zombies came out and started to attack them. Claire immediately pulled the Hummer back inside the mall followed by JD and Rain. Chase, Otto and LJ backed them up while they try to close the glass door. The three were about to follow when an infected suddenly flung on Otto. Chase hurriedly fired to the zombie but was unfortunate to see the one who was about to attack him. It bit him in the arm. LJ was already in front of the entrance when he noticed what happened to his friends.

Alice immediately went to the boys to help but it was too late. The horde was already feasting on their bodies. The blonde let out a loud scream which caught the attention of the group of undead. She took her blades out and rip the heads of every infected who tries to come near her. The others continued to fire while waiting for the blonde and Carlos to get inside.

"Alice. Let's go." Carlos ordered.

Alice ignored him. She continued to fight the horde until Carlos finally dragged her.

"That's enough! They're too many."

This time, the blonde didn't argue anymore and just followed the soldier.

"That was close!" LJ exclaimed.

"Looks like they got an invitation for your welcome party." Rain muttered.

"Those zombies are more advanced. We don't know if that glass door can handle them for long." JD said.

"Let's go to the rooftop." Claire suggested and everyone followed.

Rain took out a heavy machine gun and began to kill the zombies who were trying to knock the door down.

"Go back to hell, Suckers!" Rain shouted.

In no time, Rain was able to put all the zombies back to death.

"That was easy."

Rain went to face the others. They were about to go down inside the mall when they heard another loud noise.

"I smell trouble…" LJ exclaimed.

"No way, I put them all down!" Rain hurriedly went upstairs, followed by the others.

"Holy shit…"

Everyone froze in their places when they saw a giant creature walk out of the container van. Its face is covered with a sack-like fabric and it was holding an extraordinarily large axe.

"You woke up the father…" LJ tried to joke.

"What the hell is that?" Chris asked.

"Another one of Umbrella's experiments." Alice answered.

"They're insane! Chris secure the survivors, LJ come with him. Prepare the bus." Claire ordered.

"Copy that."

Chris and LJ immediately went to the survivors and lead them to the getaway cars.

Everyone was shook when the monster began to hit the door with his axe. Alice and the others continued to fire at the monster but it appears to be immune with bullets.

"Fuck! I'm running out of ammos!" Rain complained.

"I'm going down." Alice announced.

"I'm coming with you." Carlos stated.

"No. Let me. Stay here and keep the others safe."

Alice took out a rope and tied it her. Claire helped her.

"You sure you don't want company?" Claire asked.

"Are you questioning my ability?" Alice joked.

"Never."

"Good." Alice said smiling then she jumped down the mall.

The blonde landed a few steps away from the axe man. The other's still continued to shoot from the rooftop. Alice whistled to catch the attention of the giant. It immediately turned towards her and gave a full swing from his axe. The blonde was able to escape the attack; she took out her blades and hit the arms of the axe man which made the giant drop his weapon. Alice took the advantage and continuously cut its arms until it fell off the ground. But as soon as it touched the ground, it exploded. The impact of the explosion threw the blonde a couple of meters away.

The others were shocked when they saw the blast. Claire was about to go down when Carlos stopped her.

"No. Let me."

Alice was bleeding. The axeman is on its way to her, its arms beginning to grow again. She stood and found that her blades were away from her so she took out her shotgun. She aimed it at the giant's head but it seems to be no use. It only slows him down. She was about to go get her blades when the axeman gave another swing. Fortunately, Carlos was able to grab her but they both fell on the ground, on each others arms. Alice immediately pulled away. They both get up.

The axeman made another attack, this time it threw its axe towards them. Alice and Carlos easily escaped from it.

"Do you think cutting its head off will put him to sleep?" Carlos asked.

"Possible."

"Then let's try."

Alice looked at Carlos who is smiling. But she quickly turned away before their gazes begin to unlock. The giant got his axe again and decided to throw it back to them. And as if their minds began to function as one, they both jumped and kicked the oversized axe back to the giant. It decapitated the axeman. And as expected, it exploded when the head fell on the ground. But when the body also stumbled, it produced a greater explosion. Carlos immediately took Alice in his arms and covered her before the fire gets them.

The flame was starting to eat his back but it doesn't hurt that much. He checked Alice and found her safe in his arms. She was crying. That was when he realized she was also trying to protect him, with her psycho power. They fought together and protected each other… just like before.

**Author's Note: Damn! I'm sorry I suck with fight scenes! Haha anyways, I still hope you enjoy reading. Next chapters will be the start of something and I'm so excited so expect quick updates! (I wish!LOL)**


	7. Chapter 7 Forever

**Chapter 7**

**Forever**

Alice was awaken by Claire's touch. They placed her in one of the mall's home depot. She passed in the process of using her power to protect herself… and Carlos. She immediately rise the moment Carlos came to her mind.

"He's fine. Don't worry." Claire muttered.

Alice fell in silent, realizing how her obvious concern came noticeable.

"Just in case you forgot you're also injured… I would like to inform you that you're also fine."

That was the only time Alice noticed her wounds. The blonde slowly went back to bed. It was soft and relaxing. She tried to get him out of her mind and focus on the comfort of her bed but she just can't. Claire noticed the blonde's uneasiness.

"Second floor, third store to the right. The Mattress Store."

Alice was also surprised on how she reacted to the statement. Her body quickly got up; it was like she needed to see him badly.

"You don't have to hide it from me, Alice. Go now." Claire said.

Alice followed. She slowly went upstairs, and immediately noticed the store. She saw Kmart first, and then there he is, Carlos. The blonde froze in her track when she finally noticed what Kmart was taking care of. Carlos' back was badly hurt. She wasn't able to protect her at all.

"Does is hurt?" Kmart asked as she taps Carlos' back with a damp towel.

"No, it's okay. Thanks Kmart."

"You love her, don't you?"

"What? You little kid. What are you talking about?" Carlos responded, smiling.

"Why are you, adult people always trying to hide what you feel when it's already obvious?"

Carlos laughed in the girl's statement.

"There are just things that should be kept private."

"Well, I'm not asking you to tell me the whole story. I'm just asking what you feel."

"But if I tell you what I feel, that will start the story."

"Why?"

"Because the story is all about what I feel."

"Which is love?"

"Right."

"Got you."

Carlos laughed upon realizing how the kid caught him. On the other hand, Alice hide and listened to the conversation.

"You're good at this."

"Adults. If you only answer my simple yes/no question a while ago, the conversation wouldn't be that long."

"You're smart."

"Of course I am."

"You will be a fine young lady someday."

"Yeah, and I will never find a guy who hides what he feels."

"I'm not hiding it."

"Then what are you doing?"

"We didn't have a good past."

"Who cares about the past?"

"Well, the past affects the future."

"Because some people let it"

Carlos fell silent.

"Past is a nice place to visit, but not a good place to stay in." Kmart continued.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I read it from a book. Alice? Can you take my place now? I had enough of the grown-up talk. I'm going to play now."

Carlos and Alice were shocked. The kid stood up and gave the towel to the blonde.

"I can't believe you. You just let me have that grow-up talk. It sucks! I don't want to grow old anymore. I don't understand adults, the past, love.. ugh! Can I go now?"

"Uhm, sure?" Alice responded.

"Thanks! See you in a while!" Kmart said then she started to run to the other kids, downstairs.

"How are you?" Carlos broke in.

"I'm fine. Sit down. I'm gonna check your burns."

The soldier followed. Alice sat with him after taking some cotton balls and ointments. She began to apply the medication on his back.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It's extremely fine."

The two were in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you for protecting me." Alice uttered.

"I'm more than willing."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to do the same."

"I didn't know you have such ability when I used my body to cover you. I know the risk."

"And still, you did it."

"The pain this burns gave is nothing compared to the pain I can imagine I will feel if I let myself see you suffer."

Alice stopped upon hearing his last statement.

"I can protect myself…"

"I know. But I just can't help myself."

The blonde resumed in applying the ointment and finished it, soon. She stood up and put back the things she used.

"Take a rest."

She was about to walk away when Carlos grabbed her.

"Can you… stay, for a while?"

"I'll stay."

Alice sat on the floor.

"You can sit here… beside me."

"No. You should lie now."

"Actually… I have no idea how I'll be able to lie down with this back."

Suddenly, Alice stood up and went beside him.

"Here, you can put your head on my lap."

"Are you… but I can just use a pillow."

"Now."

Carlos was a bit hesitant but was scared he'll piss the blonde off so he just followed.

"A pillow can't make sure you won't fall on your back while you're asleep. I can."

Carlos just smiled. She's still that sweet, bossy lady she knew from back then. The same girl he fell in love with, five long years ago… and still keeps falling, over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8 Stuck

**Chapter 8**

**Stuck**

Alice watched as Carlos fell into a deep sleep. JD arrived silently.

"He looks like a baby." JD whispered.

Alice answered him with a smile. Carlos indeed looks like a baby who slept on his mother's lap. His face was in peace.

"How was he?" JD asked.

"Better, I guess…"

"Why did I even ask, with the look on his face right now… he's in cloud nine."

"What happened outside?"

"Well, the explosion was great but you were able to protect us."

"Protect you?"

"Yeah, I thought you will use your power to protect you and Carlos but you began to make a barrier around the mall. You don't remember?"

Everything started to clear in Alice's mind. She was really intending to protect Carlos but when she saw the impact of the explosion, she decided to use it for the others. She felt a sudden guilt. Carlos protected her but she chose to protect the others.

"Don't worry. He knows why you did it. He wasn't expecting you to save him…"

The guilt grew more. JD noticed the sadness in the blonde's face.

"I didn't mean…"

"No. It's okay."

"I-I better go check the others."

Alice nodded. She looked at the sleeping Carlos. Nothing much has change; he's still the tough soldier who becomes soft when she's around. She wanted to touch him so bad but decided to hold back. No, the blonde thought. Not again.

"Alice…"

Alice's thoughts were interrupted.

"What? Did I wake you up?"

"No…" Carlos started to get up and looked at the blonde's eyes.

"What? You feel something?"

"No…"

"What then? What do you need? I can-"

"You."

"Me?"

"I need you…"

Alice was struck; no words came out of her mouth. Their eyes met, gazes locked. Carlos moved closer to Alice. He slowly motioned to touch her face, to see if she'll resist. She didn't. Both felt the urge to kiss and they both gave in. Sparks began to fly, feelings that were tried to hide exploded, heat started to rise.

Yeah, nothing really changed, Alice felt. Still the same Carlos that makes her heart melt. She decided to dig deeper and closed her eyes. But the moment she shut her eyes close, memories from the past flashed back.

Carlos was surprised when the blonde pulled away. She was about to walk away when Carlos stopped her.

"No…" Alice uttered."Not again."

The soldier let go and watched as Alice dashed out of the store. He felt his heart twitched as he sensed the hurt that was still in the blonde's heart. Not even a zombie apocalypse can erase the pain that he caused her. He wanted to start all over again, but doesn't know how to begin. And the past keeps on messing up.

**Author's Note: Haha, sorry another short chapter. Been busy with a lot of stuffs and Im STUCK! xD Anyway, read and review! Thankyou! ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9 Flashback

**Chapter 9**

**Flashback**

"_Tomorrow, our dreams will finally come true" Carlos whispered._

"_I know." Alice uttered._

_Carlos hugged her tight under the sheets. She feels so happy to be in the arms of the man she truly loves, and hopefully, spend an entire lifetime with. They've been planning about starting a whole new life, outside Racoon City and away from Umbrella. But before running away, they decided to expose Umbrella and their dangerous experiments, first._

"_Are you scared?" Carlos asked._

"_No. We're in this together."_

"_Good. I don't have to protect you all the time."_

"_Huh! Are you underestimating my ability?" Alice punched him in the arms. "Don't you see these muscles?"_

"_Weak muscles." Carlos smirked._

"_How dare you!" Alice began to hit him with a pillow._

_The two wrestled each other. The room was filled with laughter, nothing but happiness._

"_I won! " Alice declared after pinning down the soldier._

"_Ouch." Carlos acted._

_Alice immediately got out of Carlos' back._

"_Hey, what? Hurt you?"_

_Suddenly, the soldier took over her and the next thing she knows, she's now under him._

"_Weak. I won."_

_Alice tried to make another move but failed._

"_You shouldn't be emotional."_

"_I'm only emotional when it comes to you…"_

"_Yeah, and to the cat on the tree you tried to save which in return scratched your hands, to the beggar you gave your food and in return stole your bag, and—"_

"_Whatever. You're different. You're not gonna hurt me, right?"_

"_Hm. What about now?" Carlos started to tickle her._

"_Hey! Not that!"_

_The two began to play with each other again, and after that, they were back again on each others arms. Carlos decided to leave when Alice was finally asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before going._

"_Sweet dreams, my love. Tomorrow will be the start of our forever."_

* * *

"_Carlos."_

"_Hey, Spence…"_

"_Smoke?"_

"_Hm. Sure."_

_The two went outside and took a puff. They were both quite for a while, until Spence finally broke the silence._

"_So, how's your plan going?"_

"_I'm sorry?" Carlos was surprised._

"_The taking Umbrella down plan?"_

_Spence looked directly at the soldier's eyes and gave a smile._

"_Shock?"_

"_What—"_

"_Denying it won't help. I know everything, Olivera. Or should I say my wife's lover?"_

"_Don't worry; I don't have any plans of revealing your disloyalty… just leave Alice to me." Spence continued._

"_No."_

"_You know Umbrella won't think twice on killing both of you once they find out everything about your plans. And you're not prepared with that, am I right?"_

"_You…"_

_Carlos was about to attack Spence but Spence was faster. He took out his gun and aimed it to Carlos._

"_Oh, and you're also not prepared with this?"_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Yeah, fuck me. It's your choice soldier. Abandon your plans, leave Alice and everything will be fine or continue and die."_

_Spence began to walk out of the scene._

"_Oh! And you only have until midnight to think. Choose wisely."_

_Carlos was so pissed off he hit the wall with his fist. It bled. He was so confused. He definitely wants to be with Alice forever but he wasn't prepared with Spence getting in the way. And fuck he was right, once the Umbrella finds out their plan; they will both be corpses in the morning. They could escape but how? They only have until tonight to make another plan on how to escape and he knows Spence will be guarding them. He can't afford to see Alice suffer and die but she'll definitely be devastated if he leaves her._

_He checked the time, 11:35pm. Twenty five minutes left before Spence makes a move. Carlos took out his phone. He's decided._

* * *

_Alice checked her watch. He's late, so late. She already beeped him a couple of times but he didn't answer. She was about to call him again when Carlos finally arrived._

"_You're late!" Alice shouted but still kissed and hugged the soldier._

"_You got the virus?" she asked._

"_No."_

"_No? Why?"_

"_Forget the plan Alice."_

"_Forget?"_

"_It's over."_

"_What? Can you explain everything to me?"_

"_It's over. No more plans, no more forever, no more us."_

"_Are you joking? Stop it now, it's not funny!"_

"_I never loved you Alice."_

"_I'm sorry…?" Tears began to fall from the blonde's eyes._

"_You're so easy to use. Tough woman but too emotional."_

"_Stop this Carlos! I'm not having fun anymore!"_

"_Our whole secret love affair was really fun. The thrill, the hugs, the kisses… you're totally great Alice. I really enjoyed our game."_

"_Game? You treat everything… as a game?"_

"_Yeah, actually you're the best girl I ever get to play with."_

"_Why are you doing this Carlos…"_

"_I'm sorry Alice. You're just-"_

_Alice slapped Carlos before he can finish his statement then started to walk away._

"_I'm gonna miss you…" Carlos uttered._

_Tears fell from his eyes as the meaning of his life leave._

_Alice's world crumbled as her dreams turned into nightmare._


	10. Chapter 10 Life, Happiness and Shadow

**Chapter 10**

**Life, Happiness And Shadow**

After the 'welcome party' from the Umbrella, everyone expected another attack. Fortunately, the weeks passed peacefully. The people started to feel at ease and went back to normal ( well, sort of) .

Claire, JD and Rain also relaxed a bit but stayed alert. Kmart went back on hanging around with the other kids. LJ and Betty started to take their relationship on a higher level. Mikee and Kaplan were inseparable in the computer room, sharing ideas. Everything was going fine, well almost. Alice and Carlos also went back on ignoring and avoiding each other. Except for a few moments when Carlos will be caught looking at the blonde, the soldier seemed to hold back, too.

It wasn't unnoticeable but everyone decided to leave the matters to the two of them.

Alice was at the rooftop again, thinking, when she heard someone coming. Her heart began to beat fast. Even if her heart was secretly pleading for him, she was still not ready yet.

"_Please, not him…" _she prayed.

She finally gave a deep sigh when she saw a long blonde hair.

"Kmart?"

"Hey Alice! Mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course not. Come here."

"The stars are beautiful!"

"I know."

"How could you!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You're keeping this all to yourself!"

Alice gave the kid a puzzled look.

"The stars! Why didn't you tell me about them!"

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were enjoying so much with the other kids. Besides, I don't know you love the stars."

"Are you kidding me! You should've known from the first day you laid eyes on me that I was born a star! Therefore, I must love my own. So I really love the stars!"

Alice burst into laughter.

"Hey, stop laughing! It's true. My father always tell me that…"

The blonde stopped laughing and turned her face to listen to the kid.

"That I am his little star…"

"You are, I mean look how you can brighten up everyone's mood when you're around… just like a star."

"I am? Well, of course I am." Kmart flashed a proud smile.

Alice also smiled.

"So did I brighten up your mood?"

"I'm not sad…"

"I know. I think you're more of the puzzled one."

"And how did you suddenly turned from a star into a mind reader?"

"Well, some mind readers get their interpretations from the stars."

"I see what you did there…" the blonde smiled.

"Can I try my powers on you?"

"Be my guest." Alice extended her hands to Kmart.

"Uh, I don't need your hand. That's too mainstream."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Madam K."

Kmart giggled.

"Now all you have to do is look into my eyes."

"This is exciting that I thought."

Kmart rubbed her eyes and began to look at Alice straight in the eye.

"So what do you see?" Alice asked.

"Shh! I need time."

"Oops. Sorry."

"You are sad."

"I thought you said I was only puzzled?"

"And so? I said that a while ago. Are you questioning my power?"

"Of course not. Please continue."

"Good. Now look into my eyes again."

Alice moved closer, focused on the blue eyes staring at her and waited for the kid to speak.

Kmart made different kind of faces while looking at the blonde's eyes. After a couple of minutes, she suddenly started to walk away.

"Hey, what?" Alice exclaimed.

"You adults are so freakin' boring!"

"Oh. So you can't read me."

"Of course I can."

"Then what did you found out?"

"Nothing exciting."

"Hey! So I'm boring?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Alice let out a loud laugh. Suddenly, Kmart's face turned serious.

"Life isn't that hard or complicated as it seems. It only appears that way because that's how we look at it. But when you come to think of it, everything is plain and simple. It wasn't hard to follow ones heart when it already knows what it wants but we still keep on complicating things with bad memories, the past, when it's supposed to be buried and forgotten. "

"Well, that's right…"

"We know where we can find our happiness but instead of pulling, we keep on pushing it away. "

"Love isn't a bad thing, Alice." Kmart continued. "It's something that makes the world go round."

Alice finally got the strength to speak.

"I think you've been reading a lot…"

"I know right! I feel like a genius! Anyway, got to go! Too many stars out here, I think they need one downstairs."

"Thanks, Madam Kmart!"

The girl giggled again and gave the blonde a wink.

"My pleasure." Kmart answered then started to go down.

Alice smiled. The kid definitely made her feel better. It has been a couple of weeks since she let her heart pour and found out that it still belongs to the one she wishes to forget, Carlos. She can still remember the soldier's tender lips on hers. Thinking about it just makes her crave for more but there's still that sharp pain inside her. She will remember all the good things they've been through but the bad things follow, shortly. Reminding her of the pain, overwhelming the good memories.

"You're right." Alice whispered. "Life is not complicated. I know what I want. I know where my happiness is. And I know love is a good thing."

Alice smiled at herself and took a deep breathe. She turned to go and find her happiness when she noticed a shadow near the door leading downstairs. She melted.

**A/N: And I'm back! :D Sorry for being taking SOOOOOO LONG I've been very busy with being a college student. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. READ AND REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11 Deceit

**Chapter 11**

**Deceit**

Nothing feels better than to finally show something you've been dying to burst out for such a long time. Alice doesn't need anything to find out who the shadow is. That muscular built, matched with his powerful presence, Alice can never resist. She slowly melts on her place as the shadow walks towards her way. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. No more hiding, no more pretending. She's ready to bury the past and start all over again.

As she felt the presence finally near her, she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her, looking at her straight in the eyes is Carlos Olivera. The soldier started to open his mouth to say something but Alice decided to cut him off.

"Carlos… I know this has been very tough for the both of us. Trying to ignore each other when all we ever wanted is to be in each other's arms. I know you've been trying to fix things up but I keep on pushing you away. I-I'm sorry…"

The blonde waited for a response but the soldier just continued to stare at her.

"I've been living in so much pain since the time you left me. And when I saw you again, I hated you. But I hated myself more because I still love you…"

Alice moved closer to Carlos, tears running down her cheek.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

The soldier sighed then finally looked away. Alice's face lightened up when she noticed a smile on Carlos' face. Without any further notice, Carlos scooped the blonde in his arms and kissed her passionately. Alice was surprised but she kissed him back. After a long kiss, Carlos finally put Alice down.

"I never meant to hurt you… I—"

"Shh. Enough. Let's just forget the past and start all over again."

"Are you really entrusting your heart to me again?"

"I know nothing of what's to come but I know what I want right now. I know where my happiness is and it's in you, Carlos." The blonde smiled.

Alice noticed that something's troubling Carlos.

"Why? You don't wa—"

"Don't ever think about that. You're the only one I'll be needing in this world to survive."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"It's just… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of hurting you again."

"You're planning of hurting me again?"

"Of course not, silly. I'm just scared I might disappoint you."

"Disappoint me in what? The world is in chaos I can't think of anything more that can disappoint me."

"It's just—"

"Do you love me, Carlos Olivera?" Alice interrupted.

Suddenly Alice heard giggles coming from the door leading downstairs. Alice felt a bit awkward but decided to ignore it thinking it was only Kmart.

"Olivera? Do you love me or not?"

"Yes!" someone shouted followed by a chorus of 'shhhhh's'.

"Aw! That hurts!" another noise coming from the door.

"Mikee? Is that you?" Alice exclaimed.

"No! It's not!" someone answered.

"Claire?"

"I told you to keep quiet!"

"Kmart?"

"No! We're not here!"

"Hey! How long have you been there?!" Alice yelled.

Alice was about to go to the door when Carlos stopped her.

"Yes, I love you Alice Abernathy."

Cheers and giggles erupted from the door then all of a sudden everyone collapsed from the floor. A group composed of a chuckling Kmart, a laughing Claire, a teasing Mikee and Kaplan, a cheering LJ and Betty, and a smiling JD and Rain.

Alice was about to shout at her friends when Carlos suddenly took her near him and kissed her like nothing matters but them. The rooftop was filled with happiness, even the cries coming from the undead sounded like cheers for the reunited love.

Everything was finally going right for everyone… or not.

Meanwhile at the Umbrella's hidden laboratory…

"How was he?" Wesker asked.

"I think he's doing great, sir. In no time, we can finally use him for our plans."

"Good. But for now, I think I could use a little drama and entertainment. Let them have the time of their lives. Let their demise be a slow but painful one."

**AN: And there you go. **** I'm so happy I can finally update quicker. Hahaha. This isn't actually what I have in mind for Chapter 11 but decided to put my plans on the later chapters. Hope you enjoy reading! ^_^**

** Guest: I guess there goes the answer. Carlos didn't put Kmart to it, it was just Kmart trying to act like an adult. Well at least, everything she said hit Alice at the right places, right? Hehe.**

** TomoyoMisaki: Please try to calm down when I'm typing my story. HAHAHA. LOL**


	12. Chapter 12 Forever

**Chapter 12**

**Forever**

The cold shiver sent by the wind was immediately beaten by the warmth of their bodies. The two were still at the rooftop while the others finally went to back to their places. Alice was lying beside Carlos, running her fingers on the soldier's chest. Carlos smiled then kissed the blonde on the forehead. After what almost felt like eternity, he finally have her back in his arms. Carlos wasn't sure how it happened, it was something he should remember but it was somehow lost in his mind. But that doesn't matter, what's important is that they're back together.

"I love you…" Carlos whispered.

Alice looked at him with a smile. "I love you, too Olivera."

Carlos held the blonde closer and tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Carlos."

"I know, just making sure." the soldier winked.

Alice giggled a bit then broke free from the tight bond, then sat down and stared at Carlos.

"What? Too handsome?" Carlos joked.

Alice stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. The soldier laughed but stopped when he saw the blonde became serious.

"You want to say something?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah…"

"What is it?"

Alice looked down and bit her lip. She definitely doesn't want to spoil the night, but there's something inside her bugging her about the truth. She took a deep breath and looked back at Carlos, who's waiting.

"W-why?" Alice finally burst.

Carlos looked at her and felt the pain still clinging in her memories. He stood up and went near the edge of the rooftop. Alice followed him but kept a short distance.

"It was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my entire life. The night I left you was the moment I lost the meaning of life. I let him get into our way and it was already late when I realized that. I was so stupid to think that leaving you will make everything better."

"Spence…"

Carlos looked to face Alice, tears welling at the corner of his eyes.

"I love you, Alice… there's nothing in this world I would like to spend every single day of my life, even in this apocalypse… than you."

Alice walked towards him and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I broke your heart, I'm sorry if I crushed your dreams, OUR dreams…" Carlos sighed. "I'm sorry, Alice…"

The soldier bowed his head as tears finally fell from his eyes. Alice took him in her arms.

"I forgive you…" the blonde whispered.

Carlos face rose.

_Been running from this feeling for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside  
But I need to be next to you…_

"It's funny how battling the undead is way easier than fighting your own feelings. How painful ignoring you is, than all these wounds. The past has been very rude to us, and I'm ready to leave all those memories behind to make another with you…"

_Right here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't make it if you're not there  
I can't fight what I feel any more_

"You broke my heart and suck life out of me… but you're also the one who fixed and brought back the meaning in my existence." The blonde continued.

_I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath of you  
I need to know I can see you smile this morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you  
I need to have your arms next to mine for all the time  
Holding for all my life  
I need to be next to you_

"I don't know what the future has for the both of us but, I'm more than willing to take the risk. I love you, Carlos. And I need to be next to you…" Alice proudly said.

The soldier took Alice in his arms and hugged her with all his might.

"Forevermore…" Carlos muttered under his breath.

Before Alice can make another move, Carlos found her mouth and kissed it passionately. He carried Alice and went back to the clothes piled at the floor, where they were lying a while ago. Carlos gently laid the blonde and smiled. Alice smiled back and started kissing him again.

The leaves rustled as the wind gave its soft blow. The stars were scattered at the velvet sky, shining brightly with the moon. Everything was perfect. The sweet music of their heartbeat. The easy sound of their breathing. The rhythm of their bodies as they melt as one. And this time, it's forever… OR not.

**AN: So I just watched RE: RETRIBUTION last weekend! Hahaha good to see Carlos again but he looked old. Well, I still think he's the perfect match for Alice. Anyway, enjoy reading! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13 Signs

**Chapter 13**

**Signs**

Everything was perfect, even in the chaos they were in, Alice felt somehow contented to not think about the Umbrella and their next move. It was selfish but for now, she just wants to focus on the one thing she thought she lost long ago… LOVE.

She was waiting on her favorite spot, on the rooftop, while Carlos checks the perimeter together with JD, Claire and Rain. It has been a long time since she totally relaxed. The wind felt good on her skin, the rays from the sun was just as soothing. It was not long before she finally falls asleep.

_Suddenly she felt his presence, the more he approaches the more she longed for him. She tried to open her eyes but there was something that was making it hard. She even tried to shout his name but no words came out of her mouth. She got up and was surprised that she could. It was only after she saw a hint of light that she realized her eyes were not closed, it was just too dark. She followed the light and was shocked to find herself back in one of the Umbrella's laboratory. Blood was everywhere, bodies of people she doesn't know, she decided to look for a weapon. She found a knife on one of the bodies lying on the floor. She carefully took it and started to walk. She was shocked when she heard someone sobbing. The sobs sounded familiar. She tried to look everywhere but can't find who was producing the sound. Finally, she found a piece of garment got stuck in between the door of a large cabinet. She tried to call out but unfortunately, her voice hasn't come back yet. She slowly went in front of the cabinet, waiting for the person to react as she approach. Nothing happened so she continued until her hand was already in the handle. She got surprised with the blood on her hand but remembered touching one of the bodies._

_The sobbing continued but it sounded like it was being held back now. Alice panicked, thinking something might be happening so she immediately opened the door of the cabinet. It was Kmart. The kid greeted her with a scream that hurt her ear so much. As soon as the girl was finished, she moved to get her. She was surprised when Kmart backed off. She took another move forward and Kmart also took another back. Alice was totally puzzled with what was happening, she was expecting Kmart to be happy to see her but it seems like she was more afraid._

_Finally, she thought that the kid might just be very scared so she decided to calm her down. She threw her arms around the girl and caught her immediately. But instead of what she was thinking to do, she lifted the knife she was holding and stabbed the girl on her throat. Kmart was still screaming, when she took the knife, making the blood spurt from the wound. The blonde thought she was going to cry but instead, she let out an evil laugh. Kmart was already dying but she was still crying, as blood gush out from her mouth._

"_Alice…"_

_The kid reached for her feet, smearing the blonde's white skin with bright red. Alice wanted so bad to held the kid in her arms but again, her body did the opposite. She shoved the kid back to the ground and put one of her foot on the wound she made on the girl's throat. Kmart didn't have the chance to scream in pain, she immediately died as Alice pushed her foot harder on the wound letting all the blood out._

_She was about to walk away when someone called her name. It was Claire. The redhead was decided. As soon as the blonde turned to look, she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Alice in the head…_

She gasped for breath as soon as she opened her eyes. Then the sound of falling objects followed. Then came Kmart and the others.

"Hey what happened here?" LJ asked.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Betty went closer to her.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Alice warned but Kmart didn't listen.

"What's happening, Alice?" Kmart threw her arms around the blonde.

Alice shoved the kid to the floor. She tried to put less effort but it still made the kid hit the floor hard.

"Alice…" the girl was already crying.

"Stop! Take her. Now! "

Betty and LJ immediately took Kmart and headed back downstairs. They were all shaking from the fury of the blonde. They were aware of Alice's superhuman skills but never thought of her being scary, until now. Claire and the others finally arrived when the three reached the ground floor. They heard the noise that came from upstairs.

"What happened?" Claire immediately hurried to get Kmart on LJ's arms.

"Ugh, I think it' the time of the month…" LJ tried to joke.

"Where's Alice?" Carlos asked.

"I think you should go upstairs…" Betty answered.

Carlos ran as fast as he could. When he got to the rooftop, Alice was curled up in a ball, crying.

"Hey, what happened?" Carlos asked as he approach. He tried to sound as gentle as possible.

"Stay away!" Alice sobbed.

"It's me, Carlos…"

"Please…" Alice raised her head and held her arms like a baby asking to be carried by her mother.

Carlos hurriedly went to Alice and scooped her in his arms then laid them both on the spot where Alice fell asleep.

"There, I'm here now. No need to be scared…"

"I had a dream, no, a nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't." the blonde shook her head violently.

"Trust me, Alice. And besides, it's just a dream."

"It was all so real. The blood, the place, the bodies… the knife."

"A fight?"

"No. Somebody's killing everybody…"

"Wesker."

"No… Me."

"You?"

"I killed them all, I killed Kmart!" Alice was crying again, this time shaking.

"Shh. No, she's still alive. It's just a dream, Alice. Calm down."

"That dream means something!"

"You're just tired. Please, Alice. Snap out of it."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"I should apologize to Kmart… I hurt her a while ago…"

"Kmart is a smart kid; I think she understands that something was wrong…"

"Yeah, I hope."

"For now, just try to relax."

"I don't know. Relaxing seems to make me vulnerable."

"Everyone have their own weak spot…" Carlos smiled. "I'm actually in my weak spot right now."

"Thank you, Carlos." Alice hugged the soldier tight.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't in your dreams to help you…"

"I prefer you if you weren't there but actually, I felt your presence but I didn't see you…"

"Really, that only proves one thing." Carlos' face became serious.

"What?" Alice took a deep breath.

"You can't stop thinking about me." Carlos winked.

The blonde let out a long sigh then smiled. "I believe you're the one who can't stop thinking about me, soldier."

They both laughed. Carlos is Alice's pain reliever. His mere presence was enough to make her feel better, and forget all the pain, misery and sadness she feels. At last, she's now fighting to survive not only to take revenge on Umbrella, save the people who are still hoping for a new world, but also for her life, her love, Carlos.

**AN: Here's another chapter. R&R! :)))**

**TO EVERYONE: Thank you for reading my story! I can't believe I just finished the 13th chapter. Anyway, I don't think this story will be finished soon (as much as I want to). Please continue reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Suggestions won't hurt, too. :))**


	14. Chapter 14 Trouble

**Chapter 14**

**Trouble**

"This is better than I thought." Wesker announced.

"The material enables us to monitoring and control the subject, Sir. If things will continue to go our way, she'll be here in no time."

"I can't wait. This invention of yours is making my victory clear. And the drama… it's definitely entertaining…" Wesker grinned.

* * *

"What's up?" Claire asked when she and the others entered the computer room.

"Clear as hell." Mikee answered.

"Locking the zombies in is definitely a smart idea." Chris said while looking at the monitors.

"It was Carlos' idea." Kaplan replied.

"Well, I just thought that if you can't let them out, let them in." Carlos smiled.

"We made sure that they will be sealed, if not forever, at least for a long time." JD added.

"And then why not just kill them while they're trap? I'm mean, burning those houses will be easy." Betty asked.

"We thought that fire or any kind of big destruction might get the attention of the other armies of undead nearby." JD answered.

"And we can't afford that." Kaplan agreed

"How long did it take before you were able shut them in?" Alice inquired.

"It was like forever." Carlos replied. "They were so many; we thought the plan will fail."

"We don't even know how to start. That church you saw when you first got here was the first container."

"That's explains why it broke down."

"Yup, and besides that church is already old." JD responded.

"It was the first place we assumed will be perfect for the entrapment. You know, a lot of doors." Kaplan continued.

"Except for this mall, which served as our headquarters, a safe house, we looked for the largest establishments here in the city and trapped the infected there." Carlos added.

"But there might still be a few roaming around." Rain stated.

"Few that can be handled…" Claire responded.

"Do they die in there? I mean they're certainly hungry. But wait… they're already dead!" LJ asked

"Come to think of it, we never checked what happened when they don't feed." JD analyzed.

"Well, the first zombies you trapped in the church lived, how long have they been there?" Chris said.

"A very long time. The T- Virus really messed up with the chromosome structure of human. Normally, we should be seeing skeletons roaming around by now, not rotting humans." Kaplan assured.

"Damn. And I thought eternal life will be fun." LJ joked.

"It'll be fun, if it's in heaven." Betty responded.

"Or if it's with you…" LJ winked.

"God, you have anything more to say? I can't stay here longer." Rain said, disgusted.

"Well, one last thing, speaking of the containers, it's time to check the seals tomorrow. Who's coming?" JD announced.

"We're on it." Claire stated. Claire looked at Chris, her brother nodded.

"I'm in." Rain said.

"You go ahead guys, I'm stayin' here with my Babe." LJ smiled at Betty.

"Thank god!" Rain exclaimed.

"Carlos? Alice?" JD inquired.

"I'll go. Alice will stay." Carlos answered.

The blonde looked at the soldier with questioning eyes but didn't argue.

"So, that's it. Tomorrow after sunrise, we'll go."

Everyone nodded and soon they were all heading out of the computer room into their respective places.

Alice, Claire and Carlos were walking towards the store that served as the redhead's room when they notice someone peeking from the entrance. It was Kmart, but when she realized she was caught, she immediately hid.

"K—"Alice uttered.

"You want to talk to her?" Claire asked.

"I think she's scared at me…" Alice's grip on Carlos' arm got tighter.

"I'll ask her."

"No, I think it's better if I just talk to her tomorrow…"

"You sure?"

"Ugh… yeah…"

"Goodnight, Claire…"

"Goodnight, Alice, Carlos."

"Goodnight." Carlos answered.

As soon as Claire was out of the scene, Carlos put his arms around Alice.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope."

Carlos leaned and kissed the blonde on the forehead. "How about now?"

"Better." Alice smiled.

Carlos kissed her again but now in the cheek." Now?"

"Getting there." The blonde teased.

The soldier smiled then suddenly stopped walking and grabbed Alice in the waist.

"I bet this will bring you to heaven." Carlos winked then enveloped the blonde in his arms before he kissed her tenderly in the lips. "Now?"

"Are you an angel?" Alice laughed, the soldier joined her too but suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

Carlos didn't answer, instead he looked at Alice's back. The blonde turned and saw Kmart.

"Kmart…"

"I think we should talk." Kmart was not looking at her.

"I'll be in our place." Carlos said the exited.

"Follow me." Kmart said then began walking. Shortly, they were already at the rooftop.

"I'm so sorry, Kmart." Alice started.

"You had a bad dream?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry for scaring you. A bad dream is never a good excuse to hurt people."

"I forgive you, Alice." Kmart smiled.

"You're a very good kid." Alice walked closer to the kid but Kmart suddenly backed off. The kid was shocked with her own body's reaction, too.

"I—I didn't mean—" Kmart uttered.

"No, I understand. I scared you. Your reaction is normal." Alice's smile slowly faded.

"No. I really do forgive you, Alice. I'm not … scared."

The blonde fell silent. She knew that Kmart was trying to act matured but she also knew that deep inside, the kid developed some kind of fear in her. Kmart was trying to conceal it.

Alice was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that Kmart came closer to her, the next thing she knew, the kid was already hugging her.

"See? I'm not scared of you. I'm not just trying to act mature here."

"But…"

"I know you'll never hurt me, unless something comes up."

"No, you're wrong. I'm not supposed to hurt anyone even if something comes up…"

"Then, knowing that you didn't mean what you've done is enough to forgive you. So let's just forget about it. Besides, it was not my first time to fall hard on the floor." Kmart smiled.

"You're a very nice kid, Kmart. Thank you for understanding."

"I know I am. You love me, right?" the kid chuckled.

"That's funny. But I really do love you." Alice said.

"I love you, too big sis."

"Big sis?"

"Yeah, having a big sister has always been my dream. And now I have a bunch and I'm never gonna lose any of you just because of freaking dream." The kid smiled.

"Well, it's definitely a pleasure to have a little sister like you. Sometimes, you make me feel like you're older than me."

"I'm just a smart kid, I guess."

"And certainly a proud one." Alice smirked

"I know right!" Kmart giggled.

"It's getting late, we need to rest."

"I know, let's go!"

Alice walked Kmart first to her place before heading to Carlos.

"See you tomorrow!" Kmart bid goodnight.

"Yeah, goodnight little sister." Alice smiled.

The blonde was starting to walk away when Kmart run towards her and gave her a quick hug from the back. Before Alice could turn around, Kmart was already running back to her den, leaving the blonde with not just a curve in her lips but warmth in her heart.

* * *

The next day, Carlos and the others took off to check the establishments that served as the 'Jail' for the undead. As soon as they were out, Alice went to the computer room to monitor. The group that went out was divided into two groups, Rain and Claire went with Carlos, while Chris came with JD. The team separated immediately after leaving the Hummer, Carlos's team went to a warehouse near the mall while JD and Chris head to a gymnasium located on the other side.

Alice and Mikee were looking at the monitor that was set on the location where Carlos and his team checked. The team was starting to rebuild and check the seals when the monitor went black.

"What happened?" Alice exclaimed.

"Wait, I'll check the cables." Mikee answered then looked at the cables. "The cables are fine; I think this monitor is busted."

"No, that can't be. I've been constantly checking on everything in this computer room. Everything is in perfect shape!" Kaplan responded.

"Something must have happened, I'm going." Alice announced.

"No. Wait, I'll call Carlos." Kaplan ringed Carlos but no answer was made.

"That's it." Alice hurriedly grabbed her weapons and head outside.

"Fix that, I'll follow Alice" Mikee said as he grab his shotgun.

Alice was running on her way to the warehouse when a little girl, holding a candy appeared. The blonde stopped.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here? Let's go back to the mall."

"No. Come with me quick!" the girl giggled then run as fast as she could.

"No, wait! It's not safe!" Alice just walked briskly in order to catch up with the kid. She grabbed the girl and carried her.

"No. You must put me down. He's waiting for you."

"Waiting? Who?"

"We have to go there. He needs you."

"Who? Who needs me? Where is he?" Alice immediately thought of Carlos.

The little girl pointed her tiny fingers to a large ballet studio a couple of blocks away. Alice hesitated for a while but decided to go. The little kid held her hands as she tried to drag the blonde to come with her. Soon, they were already standing in front of the studio. Alice checked if it was being used as a jail for the undead but figured it wasn't because of the absence of seals.

"He wants me to give this to you." The kid handed Alice a red rose.

Alice smiled and realized that it was indeed Carlos. He's the only one who knows how she loves roses, except for her mother. It was just him trying to surprise her. The little girl opened the door and danced her way into the wide dance floor. Alice followed her; the studio was full of mirrors. She immediately disliked her appearance but decided to ignore it. Carlos loves her anyway.

"Where is he? Alice asked the girl.

"I don't know." The kid shook her head.

"You can come out now, Carlos." Alice shouted. The little girl continued to dance in the middle of the studio as the blonde walked near one of the mirrors. She looked at her reflection and was about to smell the rose when something emerged from the petals, a worm. She immediately threw the rose away. Alice hates worms.

Just then a loud bang came above them. Alice grabbed her pistol and aimed it to the roof. The little kid was as shocked and was frozen in her place. The blonde motioned her to come near her but as the kid made her first move, something fell from the roof. A licker.

Alice run towards the little girl but was too late. The licker used its tongue to catch the kid.

"No!" Alice screamed.

As the blonde made her way to the monster to help the girl, the licker squeezed the poor kid's body until everything inside the girl's body burst out of her system. Blood splattered inside the studio, covering every mirror.

Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as the licker released the body of the little girl. She was frozen for a while until anger flowed inside her. She aimed her pistol to the licker and fire until the last bullet. As soon as she lost her last bullet, she took her blades out and attacked the licker. The monster crawled on the wall and escaped the attack. Alice run to the opposite side of the hall as the licker was about to attack her from the back. But before the monster could reach her, the blonde threw one of her blades to the floating licker. It landed at the right place. The monster stumbled on the floor as the blade hit it on the head.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Carlos and the others together with Mikee.

"Son of a –" Rain's jaw dropped.

"Alice! What happened?" Carlos asked and hurriedly went on Alice's side. The blonde walked to the licker and grabbed her blade.

"Are you okay? " Mikee examined the blonde.

"Oh my god." Claire gasped when she saw the body of the little girl squeezed to death.

All of them asked Alice about what happened but the blonde didn't answer. She slowly went to the door to leave but was stopped when the monster suddenly moved. The monster was able to throw Alice out of the studio. She hit the wall of another building and fell on the floor hard.

"Trap it inside!" JD shouted.

Everyone immediately run outside the studio and before locking the door, JD and Chris threw their grenades inside. It produced a big explosion.

Carlos hurried to Alice and helped her get up. They watched as the studio burn to pieces. They heard the cries coming from the undead roar in the air.

Suddenly, JD handed the key to the Hummer to Chris.

"Go back to the mall. Rain and I can handle the seals. I'm afraid this can attract a lot of trouble than we can handle…"

**AN: Longest chapter I've ever written! R&R :D**


End file.
